The present invention pertains generally to a holder for a folding tool. More particularly, the new and useful invention claimed in this document pertains to a variably positionable sheath for removable of a folding knife from, and insertion of a folding knife into, the sheath using only one hand. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for allowing the sheath to return to a zero position after a folding knife has been removed from or reinserted into the sheath.
Beginning in the 18th century, technological advancements in forging metals that could hold sharp edges when formed into knife blades inaugurated significant alteration of the design, manufacture, and use of knives. What had been primitive tools started to become diverse, formidable, and even elegant implements. In recent decades, advancements in knife manufacturing technology has accelerated. Numerous companies and individuals now are devoted exclusively to design and manufacture of a wide variety of knives for work, sport, and collecting.
In the 21st century, many blades are manufactured from stainless steel, particularly martensitic stainless steels. Most blades include a wide variety of chromium that imparts corrosion resistance, and carbon, that provides hardening of a knife blade by heat treatment. Edge retention of knife blades has increased with the formulation of higher carbon content; corrosion resistance has increased by the use of higher chromium content.
The degree to which knife blades are treated for edge retention, corrosion resistance, and hardening depends at least in part on the uses for a particular knife. Modern knives have a variety of distinctive uses. The blade of a knife is the major determining factor in the work to which a knife and knife blade may be applied. The blade also is the chief concern in connection with safety in using a knife. Cost of a knife is a function, then, of the quality of the blade steel, workmanship, material used in forming a handle for the knife, and ornamentation. A knife blade generally is forged from steel into a desired shape, hardened and tempered, ground to a cutting edge and to remove all traces of forging and heat treatment, polished, and fitted to a handle. A wide variety of materials is used for handles, including horns and tusks, various woods, bone, and now an array of synthetic materials.
A major factor, if not the threshold factor, in the choice of a knife is between a fixed-blade or a folding knife. Folding knives, also called xe2x80x9cfolders,xe2x80x9d usually are selected on the basis of the intended use and user preference. Folding knives include both a blade and a handle. The blade includes a tip, two sides, a back or back spine, and at least one cutting edge. The handle includes a hollow inner channel or trough formed between opposing sides of a folding knife handle that generally is dimensioned to house all or a portion of a folded blade when not in use (in this document, the xe2x80x9chandle gapxe2x80x9d). Folding knives tend to be lightweight, versatile, and easily carried. When open, blades of folding knives may be locked in an operative position as a result of a variety of locking mechanisms. Releases for the locking mechanisms on folding knives generally are located on the handle to hold the knife open or closed, and include springs, tabs, or notches, or a combination of all mechanisms. In other words, most knife designers and manufacturers have focused on the knife and knife handle, rather than on a carrier such as a sheath, to control storage, use and deployment of a knife blade using a single hand.
Most such designs and apparatus for opening, locking, and releasing a folding tool, such as a folding knife, have proven to be expensive, unsafe, and mechanically unreliable. In addition, the user of a folding knife purportedly designed for use with only one hand may actually rely on internal mechanisms in the knife to provide single-handed control and use of the knife, which is inherently unsafe. In addition, the user of such a knife may be required to use two hands, rather than one, to open and close the blade due to the complexity of such mechanisms.
Safety is a considerable argument in favor of folding knives among those who use knives. Because of current designs, a user may have to locate a user""s fingers in the arc path of a blade folded into place in a handle gap. A folding knife is inherently safer than an open knife. Besides being difficult to close, however, folders may open or close unexpectedly, especially if the spring, tab, or notch mechanism is over-stressed.
Considerable effort also has been devoted to design and manufacture of handles associated with knives. Many design alternatives for handles have been suggested. Some of those designs have attempted to include in handles of a folding knife one or more mechanisms for opening and closing a blade in relation to the handle. Most current solutions, however, require the use of two hands rather than one.
Perhaps because makers and manufacturers of knives have tended to focus on knife and handle design, rather than on sheath design, the knife industry as a whole seems to have concluded that solutions for single-handled draw of a folding knife, and restoration of a folding knife into a sheath, resides in the design of the knife itself. Little effort has been devoted to designing a sheath, and accompanying mechanisms associated with a sheath, to solve the problems associated with achieving single-handed removal of a knife from a sheath, reinsertion, and storage.
The limitations of the current state of the art become evident on using a knife, particularly a folding knife, and even more particularly if a user is attempting to use a knife using a one hand. As indicated, most mechanisms now associated with a folding knife are located in the knife or knife handle, requiring the use of two hands. None of the mechanisms for single-handed use is safe or durable. A further limitation of current apparatus is that no sheath is provided that assists a single-handed user in grasping, storing or holding the knife blade when not in use. An additional limitation is caused by the weakness of spring-loaded opening mechanisms on most conventional folding knives. Most spring-loaded opening mechanisms assist in opening a folding knife blade from a handle only a limited distance. Safety, obviously, is a major concern with the current state of the art.
Therefore, a previously unaddressed need exists in the industry for a new and useful variably positionable holder for a folding tool, such as a sheath for a folding knife, that permits a user to safely sheath, remove, use, and restore to a sheath a folding tool, such as a folding knife (collectively, xe2x80x9csheathingxe2x80x9d) with one hand.
Given the conventional solutions for solving the problem of single-handed sheathing, which includes inserting a folding tool such as a folding knife into a sheath, removing the folding tool from the sheath, and reinserting the folding tool to the sheath, it would be desirable, and of considerable advantage, to provide a holder, such as a positionable sheath, for a folding tool such as a folding knife that can safely and securely hold the folding tool when not in use, yet renders the folding tool instantly available for removal from the sheath with a single hand when the folding tool is needed for work.
The present invention provides numerous advantages in connection with solving problems currently associated with single-handed sheathing. At least one advantage of the present invention is that it provides a safe, secure, and reliable solution to the current problems in the industry.
Another significant advantage of the present invention is that it provides ambidextrous use. Most knives and sheaths are designed in contemplation of right-handed use. The present invention includes structural elements that cooperate with a folding tool to enable either a right-handed or left-handed person to operate the invention without modification or special location of the invention.
In addition, structural elements are provided with the present invention that, contrary to current sheaths, allow use of the invention by users of knives having heavier than usual blades and handles, regardless of the shape of the knife blade or handle.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it renders irrelevant spring mechanisms and similar unsafe and unreliable closing mechanisms previously included with folding knives in an effort to achieve single-handed sheathing.
Yet another advantage of the positionable holder for a folding tool, in accordance with the present invention, is that it relies primarily on the sheath, rather than on the knife itself, to achieve the objects of the present invention. Because the sheath is rotatable by the user into many different positions, yet always returns to zero position, the user of the knife may position the sheath for a customized draw and reinsertion of the knife into the sheath.
Another advantage of the present invention is its ability to accommodate a wide variety of knife shapes and designs because of the configuration of the carrier, or sheath, included in the apparatus.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the ability to select a multiplicity of drawing positions that accommodate ergonomically the differing hand sizes, arm lengths, and similar physiological differences among users.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its resistance to water and sunlight corrosion, while remaining comparatively affordable.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the ability to secure a folding knife in the apparatus pending the need to use the folding knife, while also providing a mechanism for quick, single finger release of the mechanism when needed.
These and other advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a sheath for a folding tool, such as a folding knife, that includes a cavity. One or more rails is formed in the cavity. A chamber also is formed in the sheath adjacent the cavity. A tongue is provided that is removably insertable in the chamber. The tongue is formed with a dome segment on the upper surface of the tongue for applying pressure against a rail in the cavity of the sheath. Also provided are means for variably positioning the sheath during use by a user. The variably positioning means includes a disk. The disk is rotatably mounted on the sheath, and includes a plurality of pegs extending from one side of the disk. The disk also includes a hole formed substantially in the middle of the disk for insertion of a connector. In addition, at least one groove is formed on one side of the disk, and extends through the wall of the disk. A plug is formed at the distal end of the sheath, and a slot is formed in the plug. An o-ring is provided that is positionable on assembly of the sheath in both the groove of the disk, and the slot of the plug. The present invention also includes means for securing the sheath to a user during use of the invention. The securing means includes a block formed with a plurality of apertures in one plate of the block for slidable engagement with the pegs formed on the disk. In addition, the securing means also includes a clamp, band, or lap-over band, one end of which is engagable with the block, the other end of which may be attached to the user of the present invention.
Thus, it is clear from the foregoing that the claimed subject matter as a whole, including the structure of the apparatus, and the cooperation of the elements of the apparatus, combine to result in a number of unexpected advantages and utilities of the present invention. The advantages and other objects of the present invention, and features of such a holder for a folding tool will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying following description, drawing figures, and appended claims
The foregoing has outlined broadly the more important features of the invention to better understand the detailed description which follows, and to better understand the contribution of the present invention to the art. Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in application to the details of construction, and to the arrangements of the components, provided in the following description and drawing figures. The invention is capable of other embodiments, and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, the phraseology and terminology employed in this disclosure are for purpose of description, and should not be regarded as limiting.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the conception on which this disclosure is based may be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. The claims, therefore, include such equivalent constructions to the extent the equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Further, the abstract associated with this disclosure is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by the claims, nor intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
The novel features of this invention, and the invention itself, both as to structure and operation, are best understood from the accompanying drawing, considered in connection with the accompanying description of the drawing, in which similar reference characters refer to similar parts, and in which: